La llamada
by Yeg Sabakuno
Summary: oh! pobre de Flaky... nada mas queria acerle una llamadita a su buen amigo militar, nada mas queria platicar con el y cambiar resetas... pero en ves de eso... pobre Flaky. (advertencia: yaoi, lime emm bueno mas bien lemmon...bueno nose D:()


hola holaaaa! (n.n)/ pueeesss... es el segundo fic que publico en esta pagina peroo... el primero en ser d HTF jeje y buenoo... ase muchooo que ise este fic pero... no me anime en publicarlo XDD

pero buenoo... y... emm...

no se ke mas decir XDD

solo les advierto otra ves que es yaoi ok? y ke la ortografia de la autora es una mierda XDD asike si me kieren dar consejos pues sean libres de aconsejarme :3

y buenooo emm... htf NO me pertenese...porke si fuera asi... jejeeje yaoi X3

solo los uso para mis askerosos fic XDD

ai se ven! (/o.o)/

* * *

><p><strong><em>La llamada<em>**

Flaky estaba ahí, pensando en hacer la llamada o no.

Si…..no….tal vez….

¡Agh! no lo savia. Hace unos minutos atrás le había echo una llamada pero su timidez la obligo a colgar una vez que sonó el primer "piiip" quería llamar a su amigo militar y hablarle pero… ¿de qué hablarían? ¿Del clima? ¿La hora? ¿De porque lo estaba llamando? Esperaba que no fuera lo último. Flaky creía que era necesario llamarlo a seguido aunque sea una vez al mes ¿por qué? No quería perder la amistad de Flippy solo porque ella le tenía miedo, bueno, más bien miedo a Fliqpy. Si, le tenía un pavor ¿y cómo no? si ya la ha matado de formas tan crueles y sangrientas, era obvio que tedría una pequeña trauma con eso, pero aun así no quería separarse de él ¡no! él era muy especial para ella como para perder su amistad solo por unas de las múltiples fobias suyas, no… no iba a dejar que esta vez su miedo la domine, le aria esa llamada para así demostrarle a Flippy que aun ella quería su amistad, saco valor de quien sabe dónde, con mucha decisión agarro el teléfono que estaba cerca de su cama donde ella estaba sentada, marco el número de su amigo y…

Piiiiip ...

Y sus nervios volvieron otra vez ¿Qué le iba a decir? "hola…em… ¿cómo te va?" ¡No! eso…eso sonaba mal, debía decir algo interesante, algo…algo que los obligue a los dos comenzar una larga charla… ¿pero qué?

Piiiiiip ...

¡Rayos! ¡Debía pensar en algo rápido! A ver…mmm…. ¡oh! ¡Recetas! ¡Sí! ¡Perfecto! Antes ellos cambiaban recetas entre sí, ahora que lo pensaba tenía unas cuantas recetas nuevas que de seguro a su amigo Flippy le interesaría ¡excelente!

Pii…. (Alguien contesta)

Quedo callada esperando a que Flippy dijera lo normas cuando contestaba el teléfonos –"Hola ¿quién habla?"- pero ese hola nunca llego, es más parecía que nadie estaba en el teléfono. No savia que hacer, tal vez Flippy esperaba que ella fuera la que dijera primero hola, o tal el teléfono se colgó ya que no oía absolutamente nada….no esperen…si podía oír algo…parecía como si alguien estuviera respirando agitadamente, eso le extraño a la chica pero lo ignoro, ya que en su mente decidió decir el primer hola.

-ho...hola ... ¿Flippy? soy yo flak... -

_-¡AH! -_

Pero de un momento a otro quedo callada con la cara pálida, abriendo los ojos como plato ¿Acaso eso que acababa de oír era?... ¿un gemido?

_-ah ... ah ... .-_

¡SI! ¡Era un gemido! La chica palideció aún mas ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Fliqpy había despertado de nuevo y ahora estaba torturando a una nueva víctima?

_-n…no….Splendid….pa…para-_

_-ssh…relájate Flippy, sé que te gusta-_

…. ¿Splendid? ¿El "súper héroe"? que… ¡¿que estaba haciendo con Flippy?! … O mejor dicho… ¡¿que le estaba haciendo a Flippy?! ¿Acaso lo estaba torturando, maltratando, humillando? ¿Pero porque? ¡Oh dios! ¿Será que ya se enteró de los crimenes que ha hecho Flippy y ahora lo estaba arrestan…? Esperen un minuto…. ¿Splendid dijo "sé que te gusta"?... ¡¿Con voz seductora?!

_-¡NO! Splendid ...sa...saca tu mano de mi pantalon! -_

….esperen…. ¿qué?

_-jeje no, no quiero-se empiezan a oír ruidos raros_

_-ah ... ahhh ... ah-_

_-¿vez? Lo estas empezando a disfrutar….incluso te estas poniendo erecto-_

...e...rec...TO ?!

Ok, ok sea lo que sea que esté pasando ahí no era lo que Flaky estaba pensando... ¿verdad?

_-ah ... .mmgh ... ah-_

_-que hermoso gemido Flippy_-se oyen otros sonidos raro (aparte de los gemidos de Flippy)

¡DIOOS! Esperen un minuto…ahora que lo pensaba esos sonidos raros sonaban como…. ¿carisias?...y parecían ir en…aumento…como si…..¡DIOS! no…no podía ser, no savia que le sorprendía más, el hecho de que Splendid y Flippy se conocían, o que estuvieran saliendo o algo por el estilo…o que ahora mismo los esté escuchando haciendo cosas que solo deberían hacerlas en privado sin que nadie los vea o los escuche….pero ella los estaba escuchando… ¡los estaba escuchando! ¡Debía colgar el teléfono pero ya!

... ..

... ..

... ..

¿Porque no estaba colgando el teléfono? ¡¿Porque no estaba colgando el teléfono?!

_-n…no…Splendid…que….¿qué haces?-_

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? se preguntó Flaky pegando más su oído en el teléfono para escuchar mejor. ¿Acaso se lo metió en la boca?

_-ah...ahhh Splendid-_

_- ...mmm...mmmgh-_

¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¡Se lo metió en la boca! ¿Sonrojada ella? Nop…¡más bien estaba roja! ¡Oh dios! ¡No se lo creía! No es que ella estuviera en contra de los homosexuales pero jamás se le había ocurrido que su amigo Flippy fuera ¡gay! Es más, hasta sospechaba que tal vez él se gustaba de ella! ¡Pero por dios! ¡Estaba tan equivocada! No se lo podía creer, pero tenía pruebas ¡ahí en sus oídos!

_-no ¡Spléndid! Me ... me voy a ... AHH! -_

_-…mmm (se lo oye tragar) que delicia Flippy-_

¡OH DIOS! ¡SE LO TRAGO! Esperen un minuto….¿que no dijo que iba a colgar? No ¡debía colgar! Pero….su cuerpo no respondía, lo único que hacía era temblar, su sonrojo solo iba en aumento, sus oídos eran los únicos que parecían estar activo al 100% y ella los escuchaba a ellos, acariciándose, besándose, jadeandose(?)….¡dios! ¡DIOS! intento desesperadamente que su cuerpo reaccionara, que hiciera algo ¡cualquier cosa! Pero lo único que salió fue un pequeño gritillo de parte de la pelirroja al escuchar a su amigo militar gemir sonoramente.

-bien…ah Flippy entrare despacio…-

¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No entres! Ella aún no estaba colgando, debía hacer algo ¡oh dios! ¿Porque rayos su cuerpo no se movía?... por fin, una parte de su cuerpo está reaccionando pero…. ¡oh dios no! Su brazo derecho quien tenía sujetó el teléfono, en vez de alegarlo de su oreja lo acercaba aún más! ¡Oh dios! ¿Acaso inconscientemente quería escuchar lo que pasaba ahí? ¡¿O era el universo que conspiraba en contra de ella?!

_-Splendid…ah por favor….muévete_-rogo la voz de Flippy notándose lo desesperado que estaba.

¡Oh dios mío! Nunca y lo digo de nuevo NUNCA se imagino Flaky escuchar a Flippy rogar de esa manera JAMAS. Se empiezan a oír los gemidos de ambos, cada vez más fuerte mientras los "golpes" como ella los llamaba, se hacían más rudos haciendo que ambos gimieran más. Ahora que se hecho a pensar, la inocente Flaky se preguntó ¿Cómo sería hacer tu primera vez? Oh dios ¿le dolería? ¿O lo disfrutaría? Es decir…parecía que Flippy lo estaba disfrutando a lo máximo y… ¡oh dios! ¿Porque se hacia esta pregunta? ¡Debía colgar!... ¿Porque rayos sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago?

_-¡ah!...mas...¡mas!-_

¡OH DIOS DE LOS DIOSES! ¡FLIPPY LE ESTÁ PIDIENDO MÁS!... entonces…. ¿no le duele? ¡Carajos! ¿Y aún seguía con ese tema? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_-¡ah! splen...¡Splendid!... me voy a ... -_

_-yo….¡ah!…yo también…ah hagámoslo juntos-_

¡OH Diooooos!

Otro gritillo le había salido de los labios de Flaky escuchando como su amigo militar y el superherpe llegaban al orgasmo.

¡Pam!

Colgó….lo hizo…pero tarde…

Flaky se para rápidamente de su cama empezando a caminar en círculos dentro de su cuarto aun sin creer lo que había pasado solo algunos segundos atrás. Quedo pensando por varios minutos sin aun creérselo caminando nerviosamente dentro de su cuarto. A ver a ver….aclaremos algunas cosas. En primera descubrió que había echo una llamado en un MUY mal momento, en segundo, descubrió que Flippy y Splendid se conocían, y no solo eso ¡parecían que también eran amantes! Y tercera pero no menos importante… ¡ella los escucho asiendo sus "cositas" hasta el final! Acaso…. ¿acaso le gusto escuchar todo lo que hacían ellos? ¡No! ¡Eso era cochino! ¡Y ella no era cochina! ¡No lo era!

Tiririririiiin!

-¡kyaaaaa!-grito asustada Flaky al escuchar su teléfono sonar, miro el identificador y….¡oh dios! ¡Era Flippy! ¡No, no, no! El…. ¿cómo él lo supo? Rayos ¡Se le había olvidado! ¡También tenía identificador! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! Él lo sabe ¡lo sabe! Sabe lo que ella izo y de seguro la llamaba para gritarla, para acabar con su amistad, o peor aún… para amenazarla con Fliqpy…no… ¡no! ella no quería morír en manos Fliqpy…. ¡otra vez! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¿Que debía hacer? …..debía contestar…porque si no la mata hoy, lo ara mañana y eso que ella tenía planes mañana ¡dios!

Lentamente, con manos temblorosas, agarro su teléfono contestando la llamada.

-ho…hola-hablo la chica casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Flaky lo había llamado para que su amistad no se esfumara, pero sin saberlo había hecho todo lo contrario. Ahora Flippy la odiaba.

_-hola Flaky como te va amiga-_saludo tranquilamente Flippy.

-ah…eh…bi…bien-apenas hablo la chica sin entender por qué aun no le estaba gritando o algo por el estilo.

_-oh que bueno Flaky… ¿Y? ¿Para qué me llamaste?-_

-¿eh? -

_-¿me llamaste no? es que encontré una llamada perdida y cuando vi que eras tú pues supuse que era algo importante ¿sucede algo Flaky? Ah y…lo siento por no haberte contestado a serrato pero es que estaba….emm ocupado_-Flaky en ese momento se imaginó a su amigo militar sonrojándose cuando dijo la palabra "ocupado" porque ella savia perfectamente que lo estaba ocupando….o más bien dicho ¿quién?.

_-"¡oh dios! él no lo sabe ¡oh dios!"-_pensó esta ya sintiéndose a salva.

_-y bien Flaky… ¿para qué me llamaste?_-siguió preguntando el chico peli verde esperando a que su tímida amiga hablara.

-eh…emm…-bien… él no lo savia así que estaba a salvo, pero ahora… ¿qué le debía decir? En ese momento no quería hablar con Flippy ya que se estaba sintiendo incomoda por lo sucedido, asique debía decirle en ese momento algo….algo coherente…pero al mismo tiempo algo que no tenga NADA que ver con lo que ella había escuchado, algo como un "hola, chau" pero sin que se notara que estaba desesperada por colgar y no hablarle por un largo tiempo hasta que se calmaran las cosas, debía decir….algo….algo inteligente….-¡TE JURO QUE NO TE ESCUCHE DESDE MI TELÉFONO A TI Y A SPLENDID TENIENDO SEXO!-grito la chica todo apurada colgando de golpe el teléfono, tirándose en su cama y escondiéndose debajo de su frazadas…...sip, eso definitivamente fue muy inteligente, nunca sospecharan de ella…

====en la casa de Flippy====

Flippy estaba ahí, con el teléfono en manos, aun sin creerse lo que su amiga le había dicho... o mas bien dicho gritado, él lo recordó, había escuchado el teléfono sonar, pero con toda la pasión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no pensaba contestar la llamada, asique estiro el brazo para desenchufarlo, pero ahora que se fijaba, lo que había desenchufado era la lámpara que estaba al lado del teléfono, también recordó que de nuevo sonava con el "tiririririn" insoportable, asique Splendid con fustracion decidio lansarlo por la ventana, pero ya que estaba ocupado(besando a Flippy con toda la pasion del mundo)accidentalmente había echado el teléfono en el suelo, pero ninguno de los dos le dio mucho importancia en ese momento creyendo que se avia roto por la caida y que por eso ya no fastidiava con su "tirirìn". Pero analisando las cosas, Flippy pudo adivinar que paso en realidad... el telefono callo y de paso atendiendo la llamada...

-¿quién era Flippy?-pregunto el peli azul saliendo recien del baño nada mas con una toalla cubriendo su desnudes, mirando curioso a su pareja ya que le preocupaba lo pálido que se había puesto.

-¡todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Ahora ella nunca más me hablara!-le grito Flippy sonrojado y agarrando una de sus almohadas para lanzárselas al súper héroe. Típico, culpas al primero que vez.

-¡auch! ¿Qué? ¿Pero yo que hice?-pregunto confundido el pobre peli azul sin entender de que estaba hablando su pareja.

Antes de que Flippy le dijera algo de nuevo sonó el teléfono... ¡Era Flaky!

-hol... -

_-¡lo siento Flippy! ¡Por favor no me odies!-_grito apuradamente la tímida voz de la pelirroja antes de que, de nuevo, colgara el teléfono.

Flippy suspiro, tal vez debía hablar de esto con Flaky en persona, y de paso explicarle lo de él y Splendid, de todas formas no podía guardar secretos con su amiga y él savia perfectamente que podía confiar en ella como para que guarde ese secretito suyo, solo esperaba que cuando la visite esta no se desmalle del miedo y de la vergüenza.

-¿Flippy?-hablo otra vez Splendid ya en frente de èl mirándole a los ojos.

-era Flaky ... -

* * *

><p>LOL XD<p>

a poco no es horrible? :3

jajajajaja espero que al menos se allan reido, soi novata todavia en esto de la escritura y lamento por mi ortografia pero eske eso fue lo mejor ke me salio TT-TT no me mateeen pooorfaaa TT-TT

y buenooo...comentarios? criticas reconstructivas? tomatasos? NO! tomates no D: mejor pepinos, son mas ricos :3

XD y puesss eso...espero que lo allan disfrutado

bueno aora si sin nada mas que decir...

SAYONARAAA!

pd: viva el yaoi! *-*(?)

XDDD


End file.
